User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) hey how do you make a characters bedroom page? UNICORNS ARE MY FRIENDS 23:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Stop Stop being a bitch. you dont need to be so fucking strict on the claims, its not all about you. Its there character. they can do whatever the fuck they want. Image Help Bach i need your help, i recently tried to post a picture for an entry for the posiden cabin, but in my computer i had it labeled as Posidon symbol. when i uploaded here, I forgot to changed the name, and now I don't know how to rename the picture. Can you please help me out with this issue.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 15:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Coding Hai Bach, So will center tags on galleries still work? Look at Cat Govern#Possessions/Pets/Weapons & Armour's galleries to see what I mean. Help on this matter would be much appreciated. Owlz ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 18:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image help Thanks for the help. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 21:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Dance Okay Bach, Jake has an idea for the Dance but we want to ask you about it first. Either a Autumn Dance or a CHB Prom. Rawr things its a good idea but me and Wonder are agaisn't it. IM me what you think He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 15:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: centre With align="left" still work? Oh, and if you could check the gallery is okay, much appriciated. ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 16:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A lil gift Do not look at me!!! 21:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) OH! I just noticed it wasn't there when you told me. I probably erased it while adding the new powers. Can you add it back? I'm planning on finishing an rp I have with Bloom and rp'ing with Colin Minxy, Join the hunt? 06:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Minxy, Join the hunt? 06:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hi Again, Now that my character was claimed, is it okay to change her profile? And how do you put a picture on a gallery? And, am just wondering do you know how to translate words into ancient greek? If yes, where did you learn? I mean you like greek and all. And can you tell me about user level ups? It has been bothering me because I have been here for a week already and I haven't level up. Thank you for your consideration and great help. Very much! MOONOWL 08:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL I had a question about how the Lt. will be decided for the Iris Cabin since Ryann Black died and got turned into a nymph and StarbucksChick told me to ask you. I was wondering if Ryann would pick the next Lt., the cabin would vote, a person would need to volunteer or nominate themselves, or possibly something else would happen which I didn't list. I was just curious. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 23:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Could you possibly think about makeing a story about a son of selene,in wattpad?it would be really cool! 00:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Selene 101 Signature Hi..Do mind helping me make my signature? because I'm not exactly sure how.I know how to change it but I want to make it something like yours.. =) Riri25 13:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok,can it be,font: Broadway,colour: blue and green,and can it say something like, People look,you see,looking and seeing aren't the same thing? Riri25 02:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow,it's amazing! And there's no problem,Thank you!! Chbrpw has now been accessed from a london pub's wifi via itouch. ~ Flame april sure, what needs to be fixed? i know the whole charater's really bad, and i want to get rid of the character. 12:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) i was going to just have her fall off a cliff. but im going to need to rp for that... ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) your right. yea, i'll just delete the page. 20:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) badge Don't go away mad, just go away. Barbett 22:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 22:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Message Help Hi, I am Armando Dippet 23:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Loseseus Madeliene François). I need help posting my image and description in a bubble on the comments. I tried everything I could think of. I would need some help, pretty pretty please!? Please write, Armando Dippet 23:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Loseseus Madeleine François) Dear Bach, Is that picture used by anyone? ----> Thanks ŏŵl fřŏɱ ρtў Thanks Thank you Bach, btw can you check Forum:Alicia Johnson Ruby hasn't checked it IMAGE HELP! Oh Bach, I need help again. In the photo album, Hayley Faneuil's image is wrong it should be Artemis.jpeg. Can you rather change it for me? Thanks! Thanks by the way for the previous help. MOONOWL 08:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL Low activity Hi Bach, I just wanted to let you know that I am very busy at work right now, so my post count is well below what it normally is. I am still trying to check in and make a couple of posts each day, but it will probably be another 2 weeks or so before I can get back to my previous pace. If you have any questions, please let me know. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 15:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Message help AGAIN!!! Hi BachLynn23, I tried the guide but it ain't work. Armando Dippet 16:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Image Am I allowed to use Bonnie Wright for a upcoming character? ŏŵl fřŏɱ ρtў Animal Nymph Can I reserve the deer nymph? Thank you! Anidoritvaniohevetotach 01:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Just Sayin Hi Hi, I'm new here and I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself, I'm Dj31800. Like the wolf, I walk alone... 01:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Supernatural RP Hey, so I talked to Artey today while she had internet, and managed to convince her to join me in founding a rp wiki. So I was wondering, we're going to need help with creation and stuff, so can I get permission to create a blog which is basically me asking the users if any of them are interested in helping, etc? I wanted to ask because I wasn't sure whether it's advertising, so against policy. Anyway, reply soon :) Love, [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 05:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Animal Nymph Hi, can I reserve the polecat for this? Thanks! I'm not mad, I'm average... 06:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree on your view point in having consequenses for the actions that occured in rp. To me if something tramatic like being kidnapped, almost dieing, or even rape happens. It is good to write the realistic consequence that occurs as a result of thoughs actions . This does not only include the people who were involved in commiting thoughs actions but the victoms as well.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 00:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arteminx/Bonded I was bored and felt you guys needed to know how much I appreciate all you do. xP If you're wondering why I'm not asleep, it's in the into. Much love, Minxy, Join the hunt? 12:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can I reserve a cuckoo for the animal nymphs project? Thanks! It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 07:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) How to make a Word Bubble Hello again BachLynn, Sorry to bother you again. Thanks for the previous help by the way. Any how, how exactly do you make a word bubble? What are the specific steps? And how do I use it in the comments? I want to make one myself for my new character. Thanks for claiming her by the way. Thank you! MOONOWL 11:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL I saw your project with the animal nymphs and I'd like to participate. May I have the owl slot? You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 15:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you check Lila's page for any HTML mistakes, please >.Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again...]] ~EXO 11:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, umm..do we need to sign up for the animal spirit project?If so, could I please have the fox slot?:3Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 11:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I have the link to the list please?Sorry didnt see..I thought it was by choice :(Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 11:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Bach, sorry, I'ma not create a charrie for the animal thing anymore. Since one person, one char, I dont want to waste it. If the fox is available please let me have it :3 Thanks though!XD Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 12:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Nymphs can i join your project? it's a really good idea. :) 13:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) can i do a lion? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 19:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that Bach, I gyess there was a bit of a miscommunication that occured. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 20:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) There are people at camp do know who Lexi is and it is possible for her to be able to hear about the situation and volunteer for it. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) what about a wolf? is that avalible? 02:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I imagine Lexi is of a nuetral meaning that she doesn't care much of what goes on as long they don't mess with her, or anyone she cares about and do to that I think you are right that she would be a bad choice for it. It is because that i will change my entryThere's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well i did took her out of my entry, since I already figured adding her will be too much drama. So I replace her with allen my demeter kid. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) okay i'll do the crow then. 02:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about earlier Bachie >.< (if I'm the reason you left). I added more powers for the BC revamp, you're opinion would be greatly appreciated and valued, 11:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Charrie space Hi bach, i was wondering if you could give one of my free charrie spaces to Mika. Thank you Iceclaw100 13:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I need help with a lot of things. I am 100% New to this and I'm getting extremely confused. I feel like a Demigod trying to read in font of people during classes.. Please Help. The Keeper of Demons hi there I'm soo sorry for bothering you but I saw your project and wondered whether I can participate? And if I may may I have the woodpecker slot??Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 15:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) hi can i have a character as guardian of cows? i like cows. :) The cow says moo. 20:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bachie, I think the HTML update happened, the cabin pages' pictures are now all on the left instead of the center. Oh, and I finished the BC missions on the LL2 page, I don't want to continue, until I get your approval on how I did the BC missions. Here's the page. Thanks, Okay, so I finished switching all the tags on the cabin, deity, and in the templates (that I've seen error in). In the process, I managed to mess up Thanatos. Oh, and can you check the powers section on Fiona's page? That weird glitchy thing happened to the sidebar, and monotype won't come out on the powers. Thanks Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!! The cow says moo. 18:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Help, I'm kind of an idiot! So my character needs a weapon and being a child of Notus, she can use Aetherian stone, right? I know it can't be used as a blade but when " stuck upon any surface releases a large concussive force out, repelling anything near it". Does that mean it could take the form of anything? Like jewelry or other things? And if so, how would you "activate" it? And if it sends a force out that knocks things away, how far does it send them? Or have I just misunderstood this completely? Thanks for the help! ^^ MuffinPlague (talk) 16:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks! I might just stick with celestial bronze. ^.^ you dont need to be so fucking strict on your claims. stopping being a bitch. its not all about you New Coding Help - Please! Hai Bachie, so, I'm stuck on the new coding, on the 'Self-Perception' part. On http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Rowan_Macload it is over-lapped by attitude, and I was wondering how you fix it? Is it to do with the lines? If you could fix it there, http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Keilana_Mahiai and http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Thalia_Perry that'd be much appreciated. Owlzie ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 17:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Hey Bach, just letting you know I'm gonna be on vacation from 31 July to 5 August and I won't be able to get on. Semper Fortis!Always Strong! 22:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I finished Silena's history. Here ya go!:) Hunter/Huntress of Artemis When can you make a Hunter/Huntress of Artemis? Level 5? Armando Dippet (talk) 18:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) what would my character be doing OceanKing bachiebachiebachiebachiebachiebachie c'mon chatttt!!! I miss your presence!!! D': River Gods So, I know you probably want to strangle me right now and I'm so so so sorry for being so annoying and pushy and all the rest and I'll make it up to you somehow later, but I just really love Chris and that cabin entry so I did some research on Theoi and they seem to treat the River gods as actually having teh control over the scope of the river. "River-Gods Cocytus and Phlegethon, swollen with tears and fire, aid in the judgement, and Styx accuses the gods of perjury." < for an example. And there is also "Orcus Haides is also a god; and the fabled streams of the lower world, Acheron, Cocytus and Pyriphlegethon, and also Charon and also Cerberus are to be deemed gods.", which can be interpreted as the river itself being deemed a god, in that case having teh scope of the river, right? Now seriously, if I'm wrong fell completely free to yell at me all you want and I'll not pursue this anymore, but idk if I'll be able to catch you on chat today. And I'm sorry for bothering. Yeah. Thanks. 20:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, since I couldn't catch you and I have to leave, I can't judge... sorry, but my parents are being extremely annoying. come shine your light onto chat :c it's in the dark August 2012 God/Goddess of the Month Hey Bach, I picked out the gods/goddesses that will compete for the August 2012 God/Goddess of the Month. I didn't include the gods/goddesses that didn't win in the May and June 2012 contests. Here they are: *Astraeus *Aeolus *Palaemon *Eris *Nemesis 07:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach. I was curious to know in how do you turn a current major character into nympth. Do you need to get special permission for that?There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it for my character Charna, I been wanting her to become a healing nympth for a while which is why i have near death in the Thanatos cabin. So what do you recommend for me to put that won't seem op.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, I am new and was just curious on how long it takes to get a character approved? I only just started yesterday so I understand if it takes a bit! I am just getting excited to really start playing! Melaena Hey Bachie, Owlz says she's sorry for being *itchy earlier. Priestess of Koios I was wondering if i could make my char, Chloe Mason, the priestess of Koios, because i really like Koios' Powers. I was thinking, since she was attacked by her step-father, because her mother cheated on him with Koios, Koios felt bad and asked if she wanted to be her priestess, as a higher position. Its just an idea. I just want to know if i can make her a priestess. Thanks. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 12:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Bachiekinz, shine your ever-so-lovely friendly, joyous, and fun loving personality for us on chat, it seems to be dark again? (and me :D, because I really, really, really, reallllllllllllllllllllllllly miss you) Bacccchieeeee pleassssse come on chat, i've been on all day waiting to see you and i'm dead tired. Did I mention I miss you tons >.< Chat D: Where were you on chat? I missed you :'( ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 07:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Image help Hi, I'm creating a character, and since I can't use the avatar maker for an image (don't have the flash player for it) I was wondering how to get another image onto there? Thanks TheReaderofBooks (talk) 11:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Template Every time I leave a message using the template/I'm thing, it doesn't work. Why is that? I know I'm doing it right TheReaderofBooks (talk) 12:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Palaemon's Cabin Counsellor Uh hi Bach. Can I step down Palaemon's Cabin counselor position? I haven't roleplayed with Austin for a while so yeah. If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 13:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to put him up for adoption. If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 13:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Come baaaaaaack D: Adoption Hello,Bach,I need to my charrie:Rebecca Armani for adoption.I don't roleplay with her alot anymore and I have a new batch of charries coming up.So is it ok? just need your permission. "You'll never know what to expect in life,so be prepared"-RoWeNa (talk) 14:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) yep,thanks! "You'll never know what to expect in life,so be prepared"-RoWeNa (talk) 06:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Dionne So, I made Dionne's page and I can't fix the bottom, if overlaps the 'Read more' section. Can you fix? Thanks! ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 17:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC) The Newest Groups Hey bach, If you want I'll stop the whole thing and let all the users know. I didn't know how much you guys hated it and I'm REALLY sorry. He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 04:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay so I'll give the users a deadline to put in their claim or their not in. Does that sound fair cause I have to agree with you on that one He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 05:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Bach, Um..can you please check Leontios's page?Travelg's char. She asked me to code it but..something went wrong. Can you check it out please Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 05:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) T_T I'm so sorry. It worked in my Character page so I thought I knew how otto use it but...it turned out a failure. I feel bad for Trav. If it ain't a bother, can you please help me recode it? I'm REALLY sorry Sorry Bach. And I should be saying sorry. Anyways, umm..could u please change the page back before I meddled with it?I'll say sorry to Trav and I'll try to be better in codin!Thank u so much for everything!btw, God bless on. Ur class!XO(*^.^*)O God pages Since Aglaea and Lyssa do not have pages dedicated to them, could I create pages for them? If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 06:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Siggie Very sorry about that. I thought I did all the coding right on my siggie. I didn't think it would mess up a lot of pages. I reverted back one of my old siggies to replace it. Really, I'm very sorry. Blackwell's History Bachy, do you mind giving me the file with the twin's history? I only have the old version in my computer, I don't know where's the improved one >.< 23:19, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I will be putting my character Roselyn up for adoption. Leslierue (talk) 01:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) WB pic Alright, I'll change it now. Bachieeee, I feel soooooo sick. Everything is extremely sore, so if I'm not on when you get back I am sooooo sorry! :C, much love I'm trying to stay here for you though. Gabrielle is up, btw I need your help please... Maybe I'm just an idiot but I honestly haven't a clue to how to personalize my character's page with colors and all that kind of stuff, or how to make the chat bubble have that almost 3-D looking effect along with the extra information. Could you help me set it all up, please? You don't have to do it yourself but just tell me how, like give me some instructions or something. This isn't urgent so it can wait, if you're busy.Oh, and I also noticed how your characters have the decorated profiles and word bubbles with extras information, too, so I would assume you'd know how to set this up. That and you're an admin and so I guess that means I'm suppose to ask you for help, right? Well anyways, I just hope you can help me with this... Thanks! ^^ MuffinPlague (talk) 16:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! And don't worry, I'll make sure not to save any changes made to your character's page. And I understand what you mean by school, mine hasn't officially started yet, but with electives and getting schedules organized and the such . ^^ Oh! And one more VERY important thing..... ahem*clears throat* Why yes I do know the Muffin Man! Who lives in Drury Lane. Thank you again for your help! Teehee~ MuffinPlague (talk) 00:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, And one last completely unrelated to the subject thing! I should be a level one user now(because I've been here over a week now) and was wondering how many minor characters I'm entitled to. Thankies! Okie dokes Thanks so much! MuffinPlague (talk) 00:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Bach I am having issues with comments section of some the pages where it won't load. I tried refreshing it and everything, and it still lagging. Can you please give some idea to what to do about this matter.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 03:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup, that's each and every one of my characters. Goodbyes Begin every journey 09:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm... Umm..Bachie, sorry but you forgot to add Ember Glass, daughter of Zephyrus and Cody Knight, son of Hades ^^. Anyway yea,pretty much thats it. I'm only gonna rp Austin if Moss comes backWhy won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 10:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) NP!I should be thanking chu for making the wiki awesome!X3Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 10:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Forums Everything you had was right, except I also have Tari Canar, child of Apate. I also have Rasha, an animal guardian nymph. Thank you for everything you do here! Anidoritvaniohevetotach (talk) 11:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello Actually I just got a new Broken Covenant character, Vergil Gaulian. MajinAbura (talk) 11:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) O(*^w^*)O Hug! Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 11:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeap, I updated it a few days ago. By the way, your current avvie is scaring me xP "I refuse to sink" 12:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep, thats correct. And Trina, um...... I guess... could I put her in the Broken Convent? I was here........ 13:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... I guess to mkae things easier I'll make her a hunter. I was here........ 13:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello These are my charries: Tydal Carmeno(Athena) Cora Laine(Harmonia) and Rebecca Armani(Zeus) is up for adoption,I already got your permission to put her up last week. Re: Yes, those are my characters and yes, I'm currently active (thought I'll be a bit inactive because of school and moving) Most of the shadows of this life are caused by standing in our own sunshine (talk) 14:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Those would be my charries, yes. Katep525 Send me a Hawk!! Colossians 3:13 Bear with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you .. 14:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Homer and Ester left camp and won't be comming back. Charna is dead, and she may come back but i am still trying to work out how to rp a character being nympth. Characters yes, that is correct, except Maya was adopted and Chelsea isnt mine... ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 14:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey, Bach. Could you delete the Koios and Eurus kids please? Also, Austin (Palaemon) is up for adoption. The others are correct. If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 15:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 15:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mah Charries No, you're missing Corrie(Animal Nymph)The cow says moo. 15:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) user/char list Yes, the list of chars you have for me is correct. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 15:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC) hello yourself I also have #Rose (rose nymph) #Lola (lemon tree nymph) #Candice Cabot (childe of Hebe) #Romancerie Douglas (child of Eris) #Brigit Bellard (child of Palaemon) Don't go away mad, just go away. Yes, it is correct. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist (talk) 16:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep it's correct. I am a Rawrling (talk) 16:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup, all the charries are correct. As for Szoria, i've decided to get rid of her. Can I just delete her or do I put that template up on her page? “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 17:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) User and Charrie Forum Yeah, just add Gabriel Sharpe. Rubie Nicolasa and April Anne Manson to the not RP'd list. ~ Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one, but me? ~Love, Wonder 17:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes that is correct Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 17:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Yo No, totally fine, but thanks. #Justas is no longer counsellor. Migs challenged, and being me, I just gave it to him. #I'm gonna send John off, mark him as not being RP'd any more. And that's about it, really. Thanks for the notification; need any errands, all ears (except coding) Though a fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting, don't ya think? - Dante, Devil May Cry 4 18:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) That's all of them but one, Avalyn is the one that's not on there. And yeah i think I'll still need that because even though I'm on a bit now, the school year just started so I am at risk of having to not get on for long periods of time again cause of homework and crap that doesnt matter. Thanks!Bctcz (talk) 19:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Those are all correct but, you forgot four characters. Brooke Writherspoon, Flower/Rose Nymph. Aolani, Cloud Nymph/Member of the Liberatio Generis. Mirabella Duncun, Daughter of Apate. And, finally, Alexandrea Smitel, Daughter of Aphrodite/Member of the Liberi Superum. --Little Unusual Me (talk) 19:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Characters Yes, that is correct. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yea thats my charrie Yepp Thoth is mine ........................................... (talk) 19:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yup thats correct. And yes if I could be listed as less active that would be cool beccause school starts soon and I'm really busy and i don't know if I will be on as often. Thanks! The opposite of war isn't peace its creation! :) Roslyn123 (talk) 20:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gertrude I'd Assume Yeah, she's up for adoption. "You'll be...my living legacy. My honour...my dreams...they're yours now. - Zack Fair 21:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Characters Yeah, the list you have of my characters is accurate. Dumb people Don't Survive 23:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello Hey Bach, yea that's all my chars at the moment. Sun's out, Guns out. 23:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) The opposite of war isn't peace its creation! :) Roslyn123 (talk) 23:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It's all correct "You'll be...my living legacy. My honour...my dreams...they're yours now. - Zack Fair 23:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Same here thats all my character! The Travler 00:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Little Question I really must be getting annoying, aren't I? I'm sorry. However, I was looking on the User/Character forum thing and noticed it said that I used a BC spot for a Camp. I thought I got a charie spot for winning the Criminal Demigod Contest. Am I wrong, or is it wrong? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 00:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Characters You're close, but no. You're missing my chars, Nyle, Mason And Aaron Jackson the other char in this link is HH's own. And Edmund Jones. That's all. Re:Sweet -hugs back awkwardly- WHY DID HAL 9000 TAKE OVER YOUR COMPUTER, YO ,_, Though a fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting, don't ya think? - Dante, Devil May Cry 4 01:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Hello Yes, that's the only character I have. ^^ MuffinPlague (talk) 03:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Characters Almost. I also have my Stag Nymph Ferra Album. It's my fault, I forgot to add her in. Sorry! Thanks! Yes those are correct :D To be Wise and Old You have to be Young and Stupid first 03:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's correct. Hi Yep, that's all right, except that Anne is no longer up for adoption; she was adopted by Avi something or other. Thanks. Yes, the character list is correct. :) You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 14:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup, the characters you listed were correct. :) I'm not mad, I'm average... 14:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) umm most of it is correct as I share sabrina with ruby and I have one minor character which is erlina a woodpecker nymphOnly when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 14:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Merp Got it right Bachie.The party don't start Til this bitch walks in, 22:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Umm. Sorry Bach and Flame. Elf asked me to comment for her since she's away. Since we're kinda getting pips name part. So I was waiting for Miggy's rep so please don't stop it.I'll make two of em rp and w8 for Miggy's rep so please don't change us yet Come back! I changed my mind, I'm gonna stay up. Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤12:25,12/8/2012 Yup, all that and Kyle Henson (Lyssa). Oh, I wanted to ask too, should I rp a characters death before turning him into a nature spirit? I think it fits more with my Eurus character... 15:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Yup. There are only two. I limitted myself to three characters only though. The last I'd hope would be a child of Athena. Oh and for the picture, I fixed it already. [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 08:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC)MoonOwl Templates This ia about the comment templates. I think it's because there's another person who made a character called Jamie, and so every time I try and use my template, I can only use his. How do I get around that? It won't let me use a template with my first and last name, it's only first name. Could you please help me? Thanks TheReaderofBooks (talk) 11:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm still interested, but I've been away for a while with no internet. I'll be going again on Thursday, and will be back on Monday, just to let you know. I'll get someone to post for me while I'm gone. Thanks. Yes, yes it is correct. And I'm sorry I haven't been around, I'm just so busy and so hungry. Sider out live long And prosper 19:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing what you said, but the templates are still not working. Please help ASAP, I've been waiting for almost a month to do anything and still can't TheReaderofBooks (talk) 06:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Rose Underground Sorry, I'm sort of confused on this you said this character would be a satyr? Dumb people Don't Survive 04:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) No it wasn't a child of Pan and Persephone it was a child of Pan or Persephone. Persephone was just my fallback in case I wasn't allowed to make a child of Pan or something. Besides, where does it say Pan's kid would be a satyr? Dumb people Don't Survive 04:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry, I know in the books Pan took the form of a satyr but I figured since her mother was human she would still be human (technically demigod). Dumb people Don't Survive 04:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) For you! Bachie, hope you dont mind but..I have a question about html. Yous ee, the neww layout for charries you made..I want to know how do you change the font color? I dont see any "font-color" or"colo=" I only see ts shaddow...so can you tell me pls? Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 11:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Arigato Bachie-san desu!Everything made more sense now! O(>w<)/ *squeeze* Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 11:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) charrie check thingy Yep it's correct :) ♫'Cause you keep slipping away, a little more everyday...♫ 05:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC), 05:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Claim Can you look at my claim? Forum:Arista Mireldis? He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 05:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. It'll be a great help. Hi nice to meet you So How are things going? 09:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Come baaaaaaack! My mom's gone! I was excited to stop being all possum like! Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤12:45,15/8/2012 Omg, I have a chat fail pic XD Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤20:11,15/8/2012 You left out one of my characters Haro OceanKing 01:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it'd be best if you pulled me from it. I've got a lot going on. Thanks. [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 04:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bach, this is librum legentum, just with a new user name, I'm wondering if I could get my chars back? Winter warlord (talk) 09:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Here's the list, though I'm not sure about my level status: Walter Flinn Luke Jeffries Leo Walker Leonidas Erik Zeno anyway, I find it easier to make list like this here instead of in chat so thats why I sent it here.Winter warlord (talk) 09:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Radiant Soul CONGRATS ON 50K! Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤12:58,16/8/2012 Claimed Hello! 'Sorry to bother you and all, but I went inactive for a long time on this site, and I already made a character, who was unclaimed at the time... I came back today and I saw that there was a new thread where she was claimed, but I can't see it anymore because it was deleted. It says you were the one who edited it... So what should I do? Just wondering, but is my character gone? ''Thanks for your time. (:' 'demigodblueAlex was here! 20:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC)''' Oh gosh so sorry! I thought I was logged in...made me so confused :P 00:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Mashizzle Hey, Do you know how to make a proper signature? I'm having difficulties...I'm not very tech-oriented :P Grazie, Mashizzle (talk) 00:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Mashizzle So is it okay if I adopted a character already? And don't worry, i can handle one character. :3 TaygenTeagan 05:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Claiming Hey,Bach,I'm finished with the caim: Heather Ross,could you take a look at it? Super Congrats! Yeah, that's right It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart - Finnick Odair 19:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) It's beautiful! Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤16:31,18/8/2012 animal nymph can I have the last Hare spot? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) New character can i make a character that is the decendant of an ancient demigod like perseus or hercules or theseus but is also a demigod himself. OceanKing 02:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Animal Spirit Bachie, can I have the animal spirit slot for dog? Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 09:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank chu!^^ Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 09:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I finished! I think this is longest history I've ever written o.o, but I didn't notice it until I finished. I really hope it's okay, I enjoyed writing it. Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤18:35,20/8/2012 If you fell asleep, and I'm not awake when you get back, please make alterations to Cassandra's history if needed. Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤19:21,20/8/2012 can i have the pig nymph spot? Pies1999 (talk) 19:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Look Bach, I am sorry if I offended you. I am not trying to go against anything. I was telling you my opinion, and I pushed it too far and for that I apologize. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 01:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach I am curious about something, how is Creon still alive in the books, where in the myths after Hercules injures him, he asked to be killed, and he was killed.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 03:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay i did a spelling error it was Chiron who i was asking about.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 03:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I am going to assume he recovered from his injuries, the reason why i asked is because that part alway puzzled me. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 03:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah he trained demigod kids for such a long time, I am sure someone is bound to take note of it. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 03:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) true very true Badge for you Could I have my 2nd animal nature spirit be a dolphin one please? Thanks! :) You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 22:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Le Mystérieux Criminel Hey Bach, My friend Ness aka Le Mysterieux Criminel is having some problems on the wiki lately with the chat. Everytime she gets on it none of the posts show up. And everything except the typing box is black. I was wondering if you could help her? Hi thanks for the welcome!!! Sorry now that I think about it 暗い wasn't the best idea for a user name after all it dosn't mean anything important to me or anything, I am just too interested in manga and Japanese stuff!!! I really don't mind being called "you" but Ted is fine as well! 暗い (talk) 14:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, would you be able to put me as less active as sometimes between school and other activitys I strugle to find time to post. There is method to my madness- ranger lucy 04:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Werewolf Hey Bach I need your advice about the werewolf thing, I am going to make alterations to Asen. I have two options, and I need to know your opinion on both of them. Option 1: 1} Asen moves to the deep dark forest in order to better protect campers from monsters that live there. 2} Asen is near death after saving his girlfreind, before one of the gods, maybe Zeus since he the one who turned lycon in the first place, turns him into a nature spirit. He looses his werewolf half, because of it. In some essence this could be another Beauty and Beast thing where the beast turns human which is what I was going to do orginally for asen to get the power of transform to human. But do to the forum about the lycan I had to think of other ideas in order not to loose him. As I said I do need your advice. So please iris message me back with your respond.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 16:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hai Bachie, just to let you know, if I'm not on when you get on it's because I have school. Also, someone made their animal nymph apart of that gang -.- Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤01:32,27/8/2012 Today Just to let you know, I won't be on for the rest of today :) ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 06:35, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Less Active Yes, I would like to be marked as less active. With school starting soon and all that, I wont be able to go on so often. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 16:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Um...hi, I'm going to be leaving the wiki for personal reasons and I was wondering if I could put all of my characters up for adoption, thanks 18:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ok, then just mark them as left 00:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Request to Tweak Custom JavaScript BachLynn23, We have some concerns about the custom UTC timer that your wiki has implemented. By locating it in the navigation area, it seems to be both obscured and possibly interfering with the share functionality. As such, it may be a better idea to put it in the Global Header (which we are okay with). You can see an example of the UTC clock in the header on Runescape. If that way of implementing the clock looks nice to you, please add the following line of code to your MediaWiki:Wikia.js file (as I have copied the Runescape code over to this wiki already for you): importArticle({ type: "script", article: "MediaWiki:Common.js/displayTimer.js" }); If this is not an acceptable replacement for you, please let me know and we will try to seek an alternative. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 13:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) No I don't need to be marked as less active, I was just getting adjusted to college I should be on more now or rather later tonite I am inbetween classes right now. Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 15:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Camp 2 Really not sure what to do with camp team 2. I have been checking it every day, but nobody else is posting right now. Am I allowed to just say they arrived and take action without the rest of the team's input? Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 16:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, hope that is enough of apost for somethign to happen. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 17:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:hey Hey Bach, yea, I'm having a hard time getting on here with school and the down hill my life has been recently. Sorry for not getting on it earlier, stuffs just been in the way. Sun's out, Guns out. 00:35, August 29, 2012 (UTC)